


Elena Potter, First Year

by Levyscript



Series: Elena Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Not RTB Female Harry. Elena Lily Potter the girl who lived. She lives with her horrid relatives while learning that she is a witch. Unfortunately for her being the girl who lived comes with a dangerous price. Dealing with that problem she learns about love and friendship. Fred and Elena fall in love instantly it just starts up slowly. This is her first year at Hogwarts.





	1. The Girl Who Lived

Elena Lily Potter was at King's Cross station looking for platform nine and three-quarters. Her uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley Dursley left her there laughing. On her birthday a named Hagrid told her she was a witch. That her parents were too.

Hagrid took her that day to Diagon Alley. She visited her vault for the first time and bought her school supplies. She also got a wand and was amazed to find out all the weird things happening around her, was accidental magic. Hagrid bought her, her first ever birthday gift, an owl. A beautiful snowy owl to be precise. She named her Hedwig.

Also that day she learned the sadden truth of her parent's death. That they were murdered by a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Something about Elena though made him weak. All she got was a lightening bolt scar and loss her parents/ She is the only known survivor of the killing curse. Sometimes she can remember a flash of green light.

Back to the present problem of not knowing where her train was. She found platform nine and ten but no platform nine and three-quarters. She was panicking because she was alone and no idea where to go. That's when she heard.

"Packed with muggles every year," exclaimed a plump red headed woman.

Elena looked and saw that one of the guys had an owl. She followed them since it seemed to be big family, they were all red heads.

"What's the platform again," asked the mother.

"Nine and three quarters mum," answered a small girl. She looked to be younger than Elena and didn't have a cart like all the boys.

"Percy you first," said the mother.

The oldest boy took off but at that moment a crowd of people walked in front of her and the boy was gone. She didn't know where he went.

"Twins next. George you first."

"I'm not George. And you call yourself our mother," said another red haired boy.

"Sorry Fred," apologize the mother.

The boy ran off and said, "I'm joking. I am George."

He was followed by an identical twin brother. One minute they were there, then gone. Where the wall was holding the signs for platforms nine and ten. She decided to ask.

"Excuse me," she said while pushing her cart forward, "How do you get on the platform."

The mother looked at her with the girl, "First year at Hogwarts dear? Well all you do is go up between nine and ten. It's Ron's first year also. Might want to take it at a run for the first time. Why don't you go first."

Elena nodded and said thanks while pushing her cart to line up with the brick wall. It looked very solid and hardscrabble. She took a deep breathe and took off towards the wall. Right before she shut her eyes expecting to hit the wall but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a big train that said Hogwarts Express.

She made it. She smiled and started to look for a compartment. She found an empty one. She started to lift her trunk when she accidently dropped it on her toe.

"Ouch," she cried out softly to herself.

"Hey. Do you need help," offered one of the twins from before.

She smiled slightly, "Please if you don't mind."

"Hey Fred come here a sec," called the twin. The other twin came over and froze.

~Fred's POV~

Fred was talking to his friend Lee Jordan when he heard his brother call him. He walked over to him and saw him by trunk. The owner of the trunk had her back to him. He was guessing it was a girl with how long her hair was.

"What did you need George," he asked his twin.

George looked at him, "Give me a hand with this trunk will you."

Fred nodded and helped George lift the trunk into the compartment. The he heard her voice.

"Thank you," a soft voice said. Fred turned to see the speaker and was blown away. It was a girl with raven hair and wearing glasses with the brightest green eyes ever seen. That's when he noticed the lightening bolt scar on her head.

George noticed too, "You're Elena Potter."

"Oh her," she responded and continued, "Yes that's me.

Fred was awed by her little blush

"Fred, George," called their mother.

"Gotta go," Fred finally found his voice. He grabbed George and headed away.

~Elena's POV~

Elena heard him call his twin brother Fred over to help. He wasn't bad looking . It was nice though to offer to help her. His brother walked up to him and she froze.

She knew they were identical twins but she could obviously tell the difference. Fred's eyes held more mischief and George had a little more freckles. She has been around boys for obvious reasons but none have ever caught her fancy until Fred.

Once the twins loaded her trunk into the compartment she said, "Thank you."

Elena noticed Fred kinda just froze and stared at her. It kind of unnerved her. She was brought out of it when she heard George.

"You're Elena Potter," stated George.

She responded, "Oh her."

She then realized they were talking about her, "Yes that's me."

She blushed slightly nervous that of course she's known by other. She wished they didn't but they did.

She heard them being called, "Fred, George."

Fred finally spoke while grabbing George, "Gotta go."

Elena got on the train into a compartment where she could see the red headed family.

"Now behave you two and take care of Ron," commanded their mother.

"Oh Ronniekins," teased Fred

"Mom we just met Elena Potter. She was that lonely girl on the other side of the platform," shared George.

"Really? It explains why she was alone. She was such a sweetheart," complimented the woman. It caused her to blush slightly.

"I wonder if she remembers what you know who look likes," asked George. It made Elena cringe a little.

"George Fabian Weasley and you too Fred will not ask her that," scolded their mother.

"I also don't want to hear you blew up news that you guys blew up a toilet," she continued.

"Mummy can I go see," the young girl asked.

The mother sighed, "You already saw her Ginny. She isn't an animal."

The girl started mope.

"Come here Ron you have dirt on your nose," said the mother while pulling the gawky red hair to wipe his nose.

"Mum please not here," pleaded the boy. He was taller than her already.

"Well Percy is already on the train and now you three," she commented.

The boys hugged her and the girl named Ginny. The train started to move and Ginny started to follow it with tears rolling down. She was soon out of view and now starting to see the countryside going by.

Elena heard the compartment door open and it was the boy named Ron.

"Sorry the rest are full do you mind if I joined you," Ron asked.

Elena smiled, "Sure."

Ron took a seat across of Elena. Right after that the door opened again this time revealing the twins.

George was smiling, "Hi. Wanted to make sure you were ok. Also wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm George and this is Fred. That is Ron who is sitting across of you."

"Hi," said Fred. He was still in awe that this young girl was Elena Potter. She was beautiful.

"Hi and nice to meet you all. Thanks again for you help," thanked Elena. She was looking at Fred and was close to blushing.

"Well we need to head off. Lee has a tarantula," explained George. Fred and him left the compartment.

Ron was red, "Sorry about that. Are you really Elena Potter?"

Elena looked at him confusing, "Yes, I am."

Ron blushed from embarrassment, "Oh I thought Fred and George were pranking me. They are pranksters you see."

Elena was jealous, "So you have three older brothers and one sister."

"No I have five older brothers and one younger sister," Ron said with twinge of jealousy.

"Really," Elena asked with curiosity.

Ron was taken back, "Yea there's Bill and Charlie, who already left Hogwarts, then Percy, and the twins, you've met. Also Ginny, who you saw. She'll be joining us next year.

Elena was interested, "What do your two older brothers do since they are out of school?"

"Well Charlie works with dragons while Bill does something for Gringotts," explained Ron.

Elena was intrigued by Ron. She was also scared that she would be way behind.

Not long after after a boy with a round teary face came in looking depressed, "Have any of you seen toad?"

A young girl came in after a while, "Have any of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville can't find his."

Ron had his wand out to turn his pet rat scabbers yellow. The girl saw that and saw that.

"You're doing magic, let me see," she bossed.

Ron gave her an incredulous look, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happen and girl looked unimpressed.

"You scare that's a real spell. I've read a few and hold on. You're Elena Potter," exclaimed the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle born but I've read about you. I picked up a few extra books to read at Diagon Alley. I hope I get into Ravenclaw, well Gryffindor wouldn't be bad," she was out of breath but she left after that.

"Wow I hope I don't end up in the same house as her," mumbled Ron.

An older lady pushing a trolley fall out of snacks. Elena learned pumpkin pastries, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and chocolate frogs. She got her first chocolate frog card which was Albus Dumbledore. She got more for Ron gave her the ones he received. Elena was happy she can finally share something with someone.

The compartment door open revealing the blonde boy she met in Diagon Alley with two built boys behind.

"So it's time what they are saying Elena Potter," drawled the boy.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand. Elena just stared at it the looked at the two boys behind him.

He saw where she looking, "Oh that's Crabbe and this is Goyle."

Ron snorted and Draco narrowed his eyes, "Red hair, hand me down clothes you must be a Weasley," he turned to Elena, "You will soon learn other wizards are better than others."

Elena stared him in the eye, "Thanks but I can tell for myself."

"Better be careful Potter. Your parents didn't know what was good for them. You'll end up just like them if you hang up around Weasley and Hagrid."

"It will be better if you leave now," started Elena.

Draco and the two boys looked at the snacks on the seat, "I think we rather stay."

Elena noticed how big Crabbe and Goyle were but it didn't stop her and Ron from standing up. The three boys lunge for the snack and then she heard it.

Goyle let out a horrible yell, scabbers bit his knuckles. Goyle swung his arm trying to throw the rat off while Malfoy and Crabbe backed away. Goyle finally got scabbers off and the boys left thinking there might be more rats.

Elena and Ron settled down and talked about the recent break in at Gringott's. Elena learned that the vault was broken into was the one that her and Hagrid visited earlier that same day. Nothing was taken for Hagrid emptied it.

They were interrupted by Hermione complaining about them fighting. She left telling them they should change into their robes. Ron stepped so Elena could change while she did the same for Ron.

She told Ron how she met Malfoy at Diagon Alley. They reached the station ten minutes later. Elena's stomach lurched with nerves while Ron looked pale under his freckles.

"First 'ears ov'r 'ere," Hagrid was calling out.

" 'ello Elena," greeted Hagrid

"Hello Hagrid," Elena said embarrassed that Hagrid singled her out.

"Four to a boat," yelled Hagrid.

Elena and Ron clambered on one together along with Hermione and Neville. The Boats steered and moved itself. Hagrid told them to duck and they did, that's when it came into view. Hogwarts was a beautiful castle. It made everyone open their mouths. They made it to land and clambered out. Hagrid found Neville's toad.

Hagrid lead them up to the castle's door and gave a load knock.


	2. Sorting

Chapter 2

After Hagrid knocked the door opened revealing a stern looking woman. Definitely not one to cross.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid," stated the stern woman.

She looked at us students, "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me."

She led us into a hall in front of two more large doors.

She turns to face us, "In a bit you will be sorted into one of four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. The house you are sorted in becomes your family. At the end of year a house will win the house championship. By who has the most points. While triumphs will gain you points, trouble will you points."

"Please wait patiently here while I go check on the rest of the students," Professor McGonagall said while walking through the doors.

Once she was gone, everyone started to make themselves more presentable. Ron still had dirt on his nose, from what Elena could tell Hermione was reciting different spells, while others were preening. Elena started to ran her fingers through her long hair trying to get it somewhat decent without putting it up.

Elena then heard gasps behind her and turned around. What she saw made her gasp to. There were ghost and they seemed to be arguing over something, actually they were arguing over someone named Peeves.

After having a talk with the ghosts, Professor McGonagall was back.

"We are ready for you now. Please get in a line," she ordered and led them into the doors.

Elena saw that it was a large hall with four long tables with the older students. She saw that the teachers sat at the head table by the looks of it.

What really stood out was the ceiling. It looked like the night sky. It was beautiful.

"It's charmed to be like the sky according to Hogwarts, A History," commented Hermione.

Professor McGonagall led them to the front where she had them stop. She then brought out a stool and placed an old hat that Aunt Petunia would never want in her house. The hat started to sing and finished.

Professor McGonagall turn to them with a scroll in her hand, "When your name is called you will sit on the stool and the hat will place you in your house."

Elena let out a breath of relief even Ron calmed down.

"Fred said, 'I would have to wrestle a troll'," muttered Ron. Elena smiled at the mention of Fred.

McGonagall opened the scroll, "Hannah Abbott."

A shy girl walked up there and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, after a moment it yelled, "Hufflepuff."

"Susan Bones," another small girl timidly walked up there. The hat yelled, "Hufflepuff."

"Lavender Brown," a brunette girl walked up, "Gryffindor."

The third table erupted in applause and Elena saw the twins doing catcalls.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione ran up to the stool and eagerly pulled the hat on. After a few minutes, "Gryffindor."

After a while they reached Neville who was placed in Gryffindor. He had to run back because he left with the hat on.

"Draco Malfoy," he strode up to the stool. Before the hat could touch his head it yelled, "Slytherin."

He was smirking and strode off to the unpleasant looking table. Elena noticed that earlier.

"Elena Potter," she heard. She slowly walked up to the stool. Before the ha was placed she noticed everyone was staring and whispering. That's when she saw Fred smiling to her. That was the last thing she saw before the hat covered her eyes.

"Well, well, well Elena Potter. I was wondering when I would sort you. You have plenty of courage, loyalty beyond reasons, a nice mind for knowledge, and what's this a thirst to prove yourself. Where should I place you," Elena heard the hat say to her."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," she kept thinking.

"Not Slytherin eh? You could be great. It will help you go far. You sure then it be Gryffindor!"

Elena was excited and took the hat off. She walked to the Gryffindor table, She heard the twins yell, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Fred mad a spot for her she noticed, She sat next to him and watched the rest of the sorting.

It was finally Ron's turn and she could tell he was nervous. She saw the relief when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor."

Ron came to sit next to her. His older brother Percy, the prefect, congratulated him and introduced himself to Elena.

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts," she saw Dumbledore standing at the head of the teacher's table, "I would like to say a few things before we eat. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Thank you!"

"Is he mad," Elena asked Percy.

"Mad? He's brilliant but can be a bit mad," explained Percy.

Elena then nodded and turned her head to see the plates full of food. She has never seen this much food nor was she allowed to eat as much as she wanted. The Dursleys never really starved her but she got the smallest portion.

She started to get to know her classmates and met the house ghost Sir Nicholas also know as Nearly Headless Nick.

She decided to take a glance at the head table. She saw Professor Quirrel, who she met at Diagon Alley. He was talking to the professor next to him.

The professor had sallow skin, black greasy hair, and a hooked nose. The turn to her for a minute and that's when Elena felt it.

"Ouch," Elena started to rub her scar.

"Are you okay," she heard both Fred and Percy.

"Yea but can you tell me who that is talking to Professor Quirrel," she asked.

Percy answered, "Oh that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions but everyone knows he wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He's also the head of Slytherin house."

Elena turned back to Snape to see he was still talking to Professor Quirrel.

"He's also known as the dungeon bat," a voice behind her said. It made her jump. She turned around to face.

"Sorry to make you jump. Professor Snape favors his snakes. He can turn nasty so be careful," offered Fred.

"Thanks," Elena said.

~Snape's POV~

Another year of teaching dunderheads. That's what today was, the first feast of the year. The sorting was taking place tonight.

Once again he was denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Dumbledore gave it to Quirrel. Every year he gives that job to somebody else.

He was good at Potions but not many students have shown much skill in Potions. It was wasteful.

"Has it really been ten years Minerva," asked the small charms Professor Filius Flitwick.

"Yes it has," responded the Transfiguration professor. Pomona Sprout professor of Herbology was also there.

All four of them were head of a house. Sprout was Hufflepuff, Flitwick was Ravenclaw, McGonagall was Gryffindor, and Snape, himself, was Slytherin.

"What are you going at Filius," asked Snape.

"Miss Potter will be joining Hogwarts this year Severus," he replied.

Pomona then asked, "Is it true Albus had to send Hagrid to see her since there was problem with her receiving her letter."

McGonagall sighed, "Yes and as much as I trust Hagrid. I didn't think he was the best choice."

Severus rolled his eyes at this, "Well it seems she's already becoming troublesome. Just like her father."

"Now Severus that is rude. Aren't you curious as to what house she would be in," asked Filius.

Severus bit back the insult and said, "Well Miss Potter will be in Gryffindor like her parents."

"From what Hagrid said she looks like James a little more but has Lily's eyes. I wonder if she is going to be good in transfiguration or charms," stated Minerva.

"Well from what I heard from the past she's a female James Potter in the looks department. Wonder who's brain she got," commented Pomona.

"This year is going to be interesting with Miss Potter coming and Albus moving the stone here at Hogwarts," stated Filius.

"Yea and lucky it was taken out of the vault before it can be stolen," Filius exclaimed.

"When did Hagrid retrieve the stone Minerva," asked Snape.

"He retrieved it on the thirty-first of July," answered McGonagall.

"What day did he see Miss Potter," continued Snape.

"On the very same day I believe. He said she didn't really ask about it. She was amazed by her first trip to Diagon Alley," replied McGonagall.

"Well I should go and finish my last tasks before the feast," Flitwick said while getting up.

Pomona got up as well, "I need to check on some plants in the greenhouses."

Minerva waited until the two were gone before she turned to Snape, "Severus you going to be okay with Miss Potter?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "She's just like every other student. Why would I have a problem?"

"Well considering she's the daughter of your high school rival and former best friend. I hope you can overlook that and treat her fairly," explained the cat animagus.

Snape sighed, "Of course."

Minerva looked at him, got up, and left.

'So the Potter spawn is coming. Most likely spoiled rotten and has a big head like her father. Great I actually have to keep my eye on her. I promised to Dumbledore I would protect her. Now the time has come to do it.'

~Feast~

Snape was sitting at the head table waiting for Minerva to bring in the first years.

He saw her come through the door leading the nervous first years. He watched the sorting and recognize some names like Bones, and Longbottom.

He looked up when Draco Malfoy comes up. He knew he would be in Slytherin since all Malfoys were.

Then he heard it, "Elena Potter."

He saw a very small girl with long black hair. Her hair was her father's . He didn't have a good look at her face.

He noticed the hat took a while with Miss Potter. He wasn't surprised to hear, "Gryffindor!"

He watch her run to the lion's table and take a seat next to one of the Weasley twins.

The rest of the sorting went smooth and another Weasley joined Gryffindor. Dumbledore shared his words of madness. He then ate.

After a while he started talking to Quirrel when he turned his head. He knew those eyes that were staring at him. There were Lily's not doubt about it. He noticed Miss Potter's hand went to her forehead and turned away.

He was going to be haunted by those eyes even more now.

~Fred's POV~

Fred along with his twin George and friend Lee Jordan got on one of the carriages.

"I wonder what house Elena Potter will be in," wondered out loud Lee.

"Hopefully she's in Gryffindor," commented George.

"What about you Fred? What do you reckon?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor but who knows she could be in any house," shared Fred.

"Well I doubt Slytherin since she did defeat You Know Who," exclaimed lee.

They made it into the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table. While they waited for the sorting to begin Fred started to think.

'Why can't I get her out of my head? She's so cute and beautiful. She's only eleven for pete's sake. I hope she's in Gryffindor it will make getting to know her. I wouldn't care even if she's in Slytherin.'

While Fred was with his thoughts, his twin was watching him. He knew, he saw on the station how Fred acted. He even noticed Elena reacted also.

Finally McGonagall led them out and Fred spotted her. He smiled at how nervous she looked. He wanted to hug her and tell her she will be fine.

The hat sang its song and the sorting began.

George and him catcalled the first Gryffindor Lavender Brown. Fred wasn't fully paying attention to the sorting until Elena's name was called.

Fred watched her slowly walk up to the stool. He saw her scan the students and when her eyes landed on him, he smiled. The hat covered her eyes when it was placed on her.

The hat took a while but it finally yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Fred and George both yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Fred saw her walking towards the table and made an open spot next to him for her. She came and sat down next to him.

~Elena's POV~

The food cleared after dessert. She loved the treacle tart. It was definitely her favorite from now on.

Dumbledore was standing again, "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly no magic is allowed in the corridors, also that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." He seemed to be looking at the Weasley twins.

"Lastly the third floor corridor is also off limits. To go there would result in a tragic painful death."

Percy looked up, "That's new. Hopefully he will tell us Prefects why."

"Now lets indulge in the school song. Pick a tune," Dumbledore raised his wand and a golden ribbon with words appeared.

Elena noticed some teachers didn't look thrill about it but still took part of it.

When most was done the twins were last doing it to the funeral march.

After that the older students left while the first years had to follow the prefects. Percy led them to a portrait of a pink fat lady.

The portrait lady spoke, "Password."

"Caput Draconis," answered Percy. She then swung open. Percy lead the first years through the portrait opening. Neville needed help but he made it.

They walked into a common room colored in reds and golds. There were chairs, sofas, tables, and armchairs. Of course the portraits moved. Elena noticed it on her way here.

"The dormitories are up the stairs girls on the right and boys on the left," told Percy.

Elena noticed it was a spiral staircase and realized they were in one of the towers. She entered her dorm to see four beds.

She was sharing it with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Paravati Patil.

They noticed there trunks were there and the beds were poster beds with deep red curtains.

The girls got their pajamas out, Elena took her glasses off and they all got in bed after they changed.

Elena had a strange dream. She was told she was a Slytherin and Malfoy was there laughing at her who then turned to Snape. The laugh then turn high and cold followed by a bright green light. It caused Elena to wake up, sweating and shaking.

She settled down and fell asleep dreaming of a certain redhead. When she woke up the next morning she didn't remember the first dream at all.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

Elena woke up and got her uniform on. She noticed Lavender and Paravati take their time to get ready. Hermione was on her own and was packing books into her bag. Elena ran a brush through her hair knowing it was hopeless to try to tame it. She slipped ties on her wrist in case she needed them.

She met Ron in the common room. They headed out and were getting lost. They ended up getting on Filch's bad side already. Ron and her accidently tried to get in the forbidden corridor. Luckily Professor Quirrel was passing by and helped them.

They finally found their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The two took seats near the twins. Elena saw Professor McGonagall handing out timetables. Fred and George were talking about what their first pranks would be.

"So you are prankster? Ron wasn't exaggerating," Elena asked.

"Awe did little brother share stories of us," taunted Fred. George just got a grin that said trouble.

"Can't you be nice to him," Elena looked at Fred.

Fred knew what she was doing, "Why don't you join us?"

"Me what can I do. I barely find my way around the castle. Can't do any spells."

"Doesn't mean you can't join in with the fun. Plus its not all about doing spells anyways," George was smiling.

"Weasleys please leave them be. I see that one is your brother but you guys already cause enough trouble," McGonagall came up to them. She handed them there schedules.

"You have Charms first first. Why don't I show you where it is? That way you don't get lost," offered Fred.

Elena blushed, "Sure if you don't mind."

George looked at Fred. His eyes were wide but he knew. He saw it yesterday that is brother was starting feel something for the girl who lived.

Elena was walking next to Fred and was going nuts from all the stares and whispers. It was annoying, Ron and George were behind them.

"Are you excited for your first lesson," asked Fred.

"Actually nervous, I don't think I'll be good," Elena looked down.

"Don't be. Everyone struggles when they start unless they are bookworms. Ravenclaws aren't the only ones with brains."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean most pranks, we don't need serious spells. We prank for laughs."

"Still need magic."

"You'll be fine. I believe you will be okay."

Elena blushed. She's never had anyone believe in her before. This boy was being nice and something about him drew her to him.

They made it to her class in a comfortable silence. They parted ways. Elena and Ron took a seat and Elena was embarrassed when Professor Flitwick called out his name. He toppled over from the excitement.

The twins had to book off to the dungeons for Potions. They knew they were going to be late but they didn't care. Fred thought it was worth it. Same as George, for he liked it when his twin was happy.

They made it to the classroom and walked in. They quietly went over to their friend Lee Jordan.

"Weasley, Weasley twenty points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape sternly said.

"Ah but we were helping first years find there way,"explained George.

"Yea we did our duty to help our fellow Gryffindors," added Fred.

Snape looked at the two pranksters. He looked like he wanted to feed them poison. It was only the first day of class. He sent them to work. This class was used to this for they were third years.

Lee was curious, "You showed first years around?"

"We helped our little brother out," answered George.

Lee started laughing, "Wait a minute doesn't he hang out with Elena Potter?"

"Yes he does. She's really sweet. What do you think Fred," George looked to his brother. Lee looked to Fred and saw him blushing. He couldn't help it and started laughing loudly.

"Weasley, Weasley, and Jordan ten points from Gryffindor. Can you explain to me why you are laughing and talking instead of focusing on your potions," Snape smoothly asked.

Lee stopped, "We were just talking about who they helped."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "Why would that be funny?"

"Because it's them. No offense guys but I can't see you two helping. I have to guess it has to be Potter. I mean didn't you guys help her at the station before we left," asked Lee.

"Yes but that's because I saw her drop her trunk on her foot. Fred here was the one to offer to show her to class. He completely forgot about and Ron and me," explained George.

Snape was done listening to them. The Potter spawn was getting special treatment. Just because she's famous, the students are treating her different. Well that won't be happening in his class.

Elena was learning that spells were complex and not just wand waving. She was okay with that. Everyone seemed to know about her, so she was nervous and scared.

She was happy to see everyone was basically on the same level as her. Except for Hermione, she seemed to know it all. She remembered Hermione mentioned that she read a lot. She seemed to be the brightest witch so far.

After Charms, they had to go out to the Greenhouses. She saw some very weird and interesting plants that she's never seen before. Professor Sprout was cool and she didn't care that she had dirt on her at all. Elena was used to seeing her Aunt Petunia freak over the littlest speck of dust.

Her day ended and dinner came. Ron and her were loading their plates up when two people sat across from them. It was none other than Fred and George.

"How was the first day,"Fred asked.

Elena looked at him and shyly smiled, "It went okay. Got lost a few times."

"Well if you want I can show you to all your classes in the morning and maybe after lunch if we see each other," offered Fred.

Elena blushed, "Thanks that would be helpful."

Staff Table

Professor Flitwick turned to McGonagall, "I see that the Gryffindors lost points earlier but gained them back."

Professor Snape heard and answered, "I docked Gryffindor thirty points in my first lesson. The twins were late and after continued to talk to Mr. Jordan instead of working."

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Always on the first day. Bust as far as I know there haven't been any pranks reported."

"Actually they told me they were late because were showing some first years to class," Snape scoffed.

"Really? They actually helped and not prank," Flitwick asked.

"They helped their brother and Miss Potter. I heard that conversation. One of twins checked her schedule and offered to show her to Charms," explained McGonagall.

"I saw them with her earlier, it seems like one of them might be smitten with her," explained Professor Flitwick.

"They are with them now. I'm afraid of the influence they will have on her," sighed McGonagall."

~Gryffindor Table~

Elena was finishing eating and Fred was done also. He offered to walk her to the common room which she accepted.

The professors watch the two of them leave. All worried what might come of this friendship. The daughter of a prankster and a reigning prankster can be a deadly combination.

They made it to the hall and Fred was explaining all the halls they passed. She decided she wanted to know more about him. She knew he has older brothers and a younger sister.

"So what year are you," she asked.

"Third year," he replied.

"So you're a prankster along with your twin brother?"

"Yep. We believe it's our job to bring smiles to our fellow students."

Elena smiled at that, "So you don't care about losing points?"

"Potts are points. So we don't win the house cup. At least we brought some happiness."

"Lucky you have talent."

"I bet you have one too. Just wait, George and I always know. You grew up with muggles right?"

"Yes."

"Well see you weren't raised around magic, you still have all the time to see what you're good at."

Elena blushed but felt better. Fred is the first person to ever really compliment her. He did this morning and it was different. They continued in silence.


End file.
